User talk:Cartoonprincess
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-Cartoonprincess-20101102173412 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 17:35, November 2, 2010 Re: Hey Hi there, most people here call me mak, I don´t really care. I first got into Cam through fanfiction; I kind of have a weakness for romantic stories with THIS kind of pairing. Key EPISODE ... I don´t really remember; I simply started looking for Cam moments after a while (at first, I watched iCarly for laughs only and didn´t really pay attention to anything else but the humor). And don´t worry, I like people who seem a little crazy lol. Mak23686 20:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! OMG I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE CHEESE I MADE A RELIGOUN ABOUT HIM!!!! I ANNOY EVERYONE AT SCHOOL BECAUSE IM A CHESTRIN! LOL! Who is this?! Cartoonprincess 14:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess the person above me its meeee NeveisCheese☼ 20:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I loveee cheeessseeeee i like chocolate milk That was my first guess! XD Cartoonprincess 20:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess Hey! :D Hey! What's up? I saw the comment you left on my page, and yeah I really think we are alike! Lol! XD MaryanSStarseddielover98 23:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC)MaryanSStarseddielover98 Hello honey bun! :D Hey hun! :) How are you? I was just wondering, did you really change to Creddie? :) Not trying to be rude, just wondering :) -PrincessPuckett Sorry, but no. I'm still 100% Seddie. I was just admitting that the Creddie kisses were cute. I never once said I was switching. Hope you don't think any less of me. I certainly don't have anything against Creddiers, just mean ones. XD We can still be friends, though, if you want to. (*Hopefully*) LOL! Cartoonprincess 20:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess:) haha it's okay xD I am also 100% Seddie,no lie, i just don't lik when peopl say mean things, or fight xD Sorry...But yes we can be friends :) Hiya! :D We do seem to have a lot in common if you love both pancakes and Seddie! haha :) Hmm.. conversation started. Well, can you just not wait for iSaFW?! I really do hope that Seddie is kind of the main outcome of it. I just hope that after it happens all the Seddie people will be obnoxious about it. How do you think a "Seddie" scene will play out in the episode? IgnaLovesPancakes 06:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hey! I am definately freaking out over iSAFW!!! It's funny because I was just thinking about how a "Seddie" scene would play out! Unfortunately, I'm not very original when it comes to these things.... I was thinking that Freddie would be jealous of Carly/Adam in the beginning, but near the end of the episode he would start to reevaluate his feelings for Carly, and look back on all the nice times he and Sam have had together, as well as the hilarious times they fought. Sam would start thinking about it, too, and they would both realize how much they really enjoy eachother's company. Long story short, they would get together at the end, but not tell anyone, to prevent further arguements between the fans. Then, in the next episode, iHire an Idiot, Freddie would admit to Carly that he is in love with someone, but, it's not her. So, what do you think!?!? I know it's a little corny, but it does seem to go with the way the show is going. For the record, I wouldn't really mind if Creddie happened in the episode. Before, it would have bothered me, but, I'm more flexible now. Whew! Ok! I said a lot!!!! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 13:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess Sup Oh, hey. No, I'm not on there, just here and some of the RuneScape wikis. And yes, I do love Jennette with all my heart. I'd literally do anything for her. I really hope she likes the gifts I bought her, and you're right, I'd never think of her in a perverted way. So yeah, nice to meet you! =) If you have a YouTube, add me on there, as well as Myspace, Failbook, and Twitter. XD Lord Rapter 22:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) hello! hey cartoonprincess!! Thanks for the nice message... I would love to talk to you about.. anything lol. Unfortunately, I am a horrible conversation starter but I'm a good listener haha. You can ask me anything you want and I will try to answer and keep the conversation going :) I'm glad I have someone to talk to because people don't usually leave me messages unless I leave them one first... :D Thanks again!!!! Samlovesham 00:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! It's okay if you're not really a great conversationalist; neither am I, really! LOL! I just like being on good terms with everybody when I'm on a site, like this. Truth be told, I'm actually kind of a shy person in real life, and it's only when I'm on the internet that my true personality shows. (Which is outgoing and a bit sassy!) I really like this site and the people in it because I finally found people I can talk to about iCarly, without them giving me a weird look! LOL! Luv ur nickname, btw! Cartoonprincess 14:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Same with me.. I am so shy IRL at school and stuff but not online lol. I've never talked about iCarly to anyone at school because they're the kind of people who would just make fun and spread rumors and all that nasty stuff. That's why I love this site and people like you who actually like the show!! Leave me a message whenever you want and I'll try to reply. TTYL Samlovesham 21:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :) Hi! Hi Cartoonprincess. I got your message. You said we could talk about iCarly, well, I could tell you all the things I like. I liked Seddie before in Season 1-2. In Season 3 (where I come from, we haven't reached Season 4 yet), I grew to like Creddie. The two reasons I like about Seddie: 1. Sam and Freddie are kind of cute. 2. I think the fighting is like, cool. Could you tell me why you like about Seddie or Creddie? Thanks! Hey! I like Seddie because it's spontaneous and unpredictable!!! Like, you never know what they might say or do to eachother!!! Honestly though, Creddie is cute, too! I liked Creddie up until mid-season 2, which is sort of opposite of you! Did you start liking Creddie because of episodes like iSPD and iSYL? Where do you come from? I would hate having to wait for new episodes longer than I have to! Especially when everyone else has already seen them! But, I suppose there's always the internet, right!? LOL! Who are you, btw? TTYL, Cartoonprincess 14:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess HIIII! Hello Yello, I'm Seddie Lover, and I have a STRONG MAJOR love for Seddie, you can see from my username. Do you want to be friends! I love NICK, I like Big Time Rush, Victorious, The Naked Brothers Band, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Spongebob, and The Fairy Oddparents, mostly iCarly! I don't really have an interest in Creddie, just it's Friendship. I do like Cam Friendship, it's good, LOL. OMG! I love Fairly Oddparents, Victorious, Naked Brothers Band and T.U.F.F Puppy, too!!!!! I would say I'm a major Seddie lover, as well! Of course we can be friends!!! Next time, though, could you sign your name just so I know who you are. It's way less confusing that way. LOL! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 21:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Catoonprincess Sure thing!!! I enjoy seeing Seddie moments, and it sometimes bother me when I see a Creddie moment. I'm twelve years old, and I've been that age a few months. I can't wait for iStart A Fanwar, it will be awesome!! I looooove Jack Black, he's soooooo awesome, LOL!!!!! Seddie Lover 22:59, November That's cool. I'm 16. :) I enjoy Seddie moments as well! Sometimes I feel like Carly is extremely mean to Freddie and doesn't appreciate all the nice things that he does for her, everyday. I do kinda miss the way he would just shamelessly flirt with Carly, though. That was cute. I can't wait for iSAFW, either!!! Although I think it was a mistake to show the promos so early...we'd be more excited if the promos came out like, yesterday!!!! I love Jack Black, too! Let's pray for Seddie tonight, shall we?! LOL! Cartoonprincess 20:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Hola Hi! we have WAYYY to much in common. :D I'm the on who commented on your your Seddie Fanfic blog. I love that dang story. Isn't Freddie SMEXY? LOL. I use to think he was a nerd, but I found out he's such a LOVEABLE nerd. Squee! I love cartoons too. Some of my favorite cartoon characters are my imanginary friends (even though I'm wayyy to old to have those....) Anyway, talk to me if ya want to! PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~Rachel Hiya!! Thanks again for the nice comment on my mediocre fanfic!!!! Freddie is SMEXY!!! And don't worry, I have created characters and have "interacted" with them. So, yeah, I'm weirder!!! LOL! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 20:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess Hi, did you ever? Hi, did you ever get e-mail and/or YM approval? I hope you still like chatting with me. What did you think about iSaFW? I liked it, despite the non-ships. I didn't expect any and concentrated on the plot and humor, and the wild slapstick of the fans and the funny fight between Author (sp.?) and Aspartamay. I didn't hear Sam's line in a promo ad, "This is the most hilarious nerd fight ever." Did you? Katydidit 05:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hi! No. I asked them and my parents did not give me permission. :( I should probably focus more on my schoolwork, anyway. I'm kind of doing poorly. LOL! Nothing personal; I do still like chatting with you. I would tell you how I feel about iSAFW, but I wouldn't want to bore you with another rant! You're just lucky you don't watch the show mainly for shipping and character development, like I do. You were right, all along. I wish I were old and wise, like you! LOL! Since you obviously pay a lot of attention to Sam's character, haven't you noticed that she has been acting a little....off, lately? Someone said she was on her period! That made me ROTFL, but it's actually kind of true. I hate how they're just making her plain vicious in this season! It's not like her. :( Anyway, it's nice that we could talk, again.... TTYL, Cartoonprincess 14:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :Sorry to hear about your poor schoolwork. What subjects are your best, and which is the worst? I enjoy chatting with you, even if we disagree on how good iSaFW was. LOL Actually, I *do* watch it for character development as you do. It doesn't bother me if there is Seddie/Creddie or no ships, but I do tilt to Seddie, as you do. That was so sweet of you to wish you were 'old', but you'd miss too many good years in your life. LOL I also did a ROTFL on someone saying Sam was on her period lately. It's an extended period, that's for sure! I hope yours isn't anywhere as bad. I've never had anything like that so I can't feel how it actually is to have that recurring condition, and I've always sympathized with girls because they have to go through it for a few days monthly. Sam didn't seem as vicious in iSaFW as in previous eps such as the horrible iSP-T or in that grisly scene with Freddie in iGP, so maybe Dan is making her better now (but just not a real 'goody-goody' like Carly) and that is a nicer trend to see since she hit bottom in iSP-T/iGP. Feel free to chat with me anytime you want--day or night! Katydidit 16:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's weird because the subjects I like aren't necessarily the ones I'm best at. For instance, I love the creative arts, but I'm bad at answering questions about the text. My worst subject would probably have to be math. It has always been a struggle for me. :( I feel like I have to work much harder to get a good grade than others do. It seems like they put no effort into it because it just comes naturally to them. That's kinda how it is with me and the creative arts. Ever since I was very, very little, I would draw on the walls, come up with characters, and fill entire notebooks with stories. I just love it. ::Lemme just say that you are soooooo lucky to be a guy and not ever have to go through "that time of the month"! It's so annoying, and often painful! Luckily, I usually don't suffer the same type of pain that other women face, (e.g. mentrual cramps) but, as you probably already know, it takes quite an emotional toll on the woman, as well. I'm probably not going to have kids, anyway. They're cute, at first, but they always seem to end up resenting and leaving you. Plus, some women get depressed because they never get their pre-pregnancy figure back! I know that sounds selfish, but you gotta admit that today's society puts an enormous amount of pressure on women by the media to look good! ::Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you men have a lot to worry about, too! :Cartoonprincess 16:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess ;) :You know what? Math is my *strongest* subject! Are you taking Algebra, Trignometry, or something else? Maybe I can help you a little bit--if you wanted to e-mail me about how to solve a specific problem, but I guess you can't right now. I had the same problem you have with other subjects such as English and all those construction formatting and labeling what type of word it is and how it is used and when or not. I still don't know what a gerund (sp.?) is, and English Lit. bored me. But you don't bore me at all and I enjoy reading your replies. I'm glad you don't have the physical pain on your monthly problem, at the least. You know what? I never wanted kids, either. Too much stress for one thing. I think you are fine in saying you don't want to lose your figure, and you can always use whatever birth control methods you want so you don't have to worry about it when the time comes when you need to start using it! I love nice women so much. We men do have *some* specific man problems, but women are so much more complicated inside because they were made to have children, even if they never want any. It's an awesome thing in nature for females of any species to have their children. Let me tell you men can have their special problems: prostate (ex., cancer), pre.-ej. or erec. difficulties, trying to understand women better on their stronger emotional needs to feel secure with us and help them feel better and comforting her when she needs our love and support. We guys need affection, too, although most guys don't want to admit it with the macho image history still running so strong. Write anytime, and I'll answer as soon as I can! Katydidit 18:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Thanks for offering to help, but I'm pretty much set when it comes to tutoring because my mother is great at math and she's always looking out for me and making sure I stay on track! (I'm taking Geometry :p) I sometimes feel terrible because as a teen, I can act like a brat and sometimes I don't appreciate all the wonderful things she does for me. I'm kind of iffy about some methods of birth control because they just seem really unnatural; I mean the term "birth control" is already going against nature. The "pill", in particular, also has some side-effects. But, the way I see it, I have a lot of time in the future to think about all that stuff, so for now, I'm just going to enjoy my youth, while it lasts. I'm sure getting old must be a drag, and I'm scared of all that "midlife crisis" chiz! Btw, us girls hardly ever hold back on giving our men affection! ;) (And by that I mean love and emotional support and NOT the kind of horny, superficial "affection" you often see on TV and in movies.) Ugh. I hope I'm making myself clear... :Thanks for listening to me blab on, :Cartoonprincess 18:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess Hiyaaa! :) Hey, you left a message on my talk page and I just wanted to say "hi" back! :) GO SEDDIE! :D So what'd you think of iStart a Fanwar? Hey! :) iSAFW was okay. I don't think it was quite as good as it could have been, but I feel better about it now than I did yesterday! What did you think of it? Cartoonprincess 14:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Hey!!!!!! Hey, It's Seddiegirl98! You're right, we do have a lot in common! So how's it going? Hey!!! Hey, it's Seddiegirl98! We do have a lot in common! So how's it going? Seddiegirl98 23:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Hey! Not bad! How was your Thanksgiving? Cartoonprincess 14:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess ;) Thanksgiving My Thanksgiving was okay, I guess. It was better than last year's. Last year, my family and I got invited to a thanksgiving party, and the food was horrible! The mashed potatoes had celery bits in it. This year, the food was great, but we ate at lunchtime! My family is crazy! How was your Thanksgiving? My Thankgiving was okay, I guess. It was better than last year's. Last year, my family and I got invited to a Thanksgiving party, and the food was horrible! The mashed potatoes had celery bits in it! This year I spent my Thanksgiving with my dad's cousin and his family. It was fun to be with my cousins since we don't live in the same state. Seddiegirl98 15:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Sorry Sorry for repeating the same thing. That was an accident, and a pretty long story. Seddiegirl98 15:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 LOL! It's fine! Anyway, my family is originally from Venezuela, where they don't celebrate Thanksgiving, so all this is still kinda new to them, even after 16 years of living here! I'm constantly encouraging my parents to start American traditions! Nevertheless, my Thanksgiving was decent; not as much food as most other families would probably serve, but I like it better that way, anyway! ;) TTYL, Cartoonprincess 16:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :) Hello I'm pretty much in the same situation as you. My parents are from Iran, and my brother and I are first generation Americans. It was pretty weird because my parents insisted on having Iranian food with our Thanksgiving food! We celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas and all the other American holidays, but we also celebrate the Iranian New Year (March 20) and Shabeh Yalda which pretty is the longest night of they year. But now I'm getting off topic. Have a nice day! I'm pretty much in the same situation as you. My parents are from Iran and my brother and I are first generation Americans. During Thanksgiving, my parents insisted on having Iranian food with the Thanksgiving food! They're still getting used to things here though they've been here for years and years. We still celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas and all the other American holidays but we also celebrate the Iranian New Year (March 20) and Shabeh Yalda which is the longest night of the year. But now I'm just blabbing my mouth off. Talk to you later! Seddiegirl98 23:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Repeating Sorry for the repeat of the same thing. Again! As I said it's a long story, but to make it short, it's a problem with my computer. I'm trying to get it fixed by the end of next week or sooner. So sorry! Just read the first paragraph. Seddiegirl98 23:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Re: Question It could be because of the time zone you are living in. Some things on the wiki show the time you have set in your preferences, some show the UTC time (London, point zero for longitude and time; see here). Don´t know why else it could be. Mak23686 21:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) That could be it. Thanks! Cartoonprincess 22:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess:) RE: Hi Glad you actually took the time to read my profile. When I read it, even I'' zone out. I was thinking about making it much shorter because it's way to long. I just add more and more stuff and do't realize the length of it until I save it. I'm gonna fix it now, so it'll be easier to read. XD SunriseDaisy 16:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No need! I like profiles that are a little longer because I learn more about the person, and in this case, a fellow Seddie shipper! ;) Cartoonprincess 16:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :D Hello Hey :) Thanks so much! And I'm not sure what you mean about the red hair lol I have blonde hair currently. Omgwtfemily 22:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner!! You seemed to have red hair in the videos I watched, but blonde is cool, too! ;) Cartoonprincess 22:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner... haven't been here for a while. Anyway, I'm very impressed. You guard your ship so stoutly that you come over to my page, tell me what you think, and kept a chill attitude the whole time. I wish I knew more people (not just Seddiers) like that. But do remeber that you were on the Creddie page when this all happened. Not trying to scare you off the page, but do keep that in mind. On a lighter note, thank you, I'm glad someone appreciates me as a sucker for romance ^_^ From a Creddie Crusader to a Seddie Sentinel, I offer a truce. Friends? CrEdDiE fAnAtIc 02:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely! I was never mad or anything. I'm just opinionated at times! ;) Anyway, like I said before, I don't have anything against Creddiers, just mean ones. And I respect you for defending your ship. So, yeah, no hard feelings... TTYL, Cartoonprincess 20:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :) Hey again Hey, my ugly mug is back on your talk page xD Anyway, I just wrote a blog about iStart a Fanwar, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Dan needs to hear what we, as shippers, have to say! The episode was a disgrace! It doesn't matter that you're a 'Seddie Sentinel' (I really hope that catches on xD). I think I'd rather have Seddie than none in the end. CrEdDiE fAnAtIc 21:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree. I would much rather have Creddie than no ship in the end! However, you did read Dan's blog on the matter, right? Lemme go read your blog, now!!!! Oh, and for the record, I'm sure you're not ugly!!! Cartoonprincess 21:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :) Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not the most handsome thing to walk the earth... and yes, I JUST read it a few minutes ago, but it didn't change much of my opinion. At least I don't hate Dan anymore xD Ship warring Hm, that´s a pretty hard question. I personally draw the line when people start insulting each other or when they start personal fights and get off topic (which is what happened with bunnyboo and consorts). However, other admins may see it differently. Mak23686 16:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Cartoonprincess 20:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Shipping rules Hi, I saw your Kwik Kwestion (love that alternate spelling) to Mak on the ship warring problem. As long as it is peaceful, with no name-calling, threatening, or with too much anger, it should be ok to discuss Creddie/Seddie or other ships without worry. BTW, you shouldn't get blocked the first time without a warning first. If you do get blocked with no warning first to "cut it out," that is unfair and should be reversed. BTW, Bunnyboo50 *NEVER* got blocked in December, but she did in Oct., but that block expired almost 2 months ago, and it wasn't for merely being "too enthusiastic." She caused problems with other wikis. I warned her about threatening violence against Dan (with a baseball bat) for his iStart a Fanwar not having Seddie in it. She happily voluntarily decided not to show up since her last post here on Nov. 29. You might want to review the Policies page under the 'Inappropriate' category: with emphasis on numbers: 1, 6, 9, 10, 14 and 16. Katydidit 18:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for the clarification. It's always good to be aware of these things. :) Cartoonprincess 19:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Funniest quote I've read about Jennette I thought you'd enjoy this funny quote I read about Jennette on her message board on IMDb.com. A reply about Jennette on her 18th birthday, June 26, 2010 Katydidit 10:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. That's very interesting...o_O lol Cartoonprincess 20:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply To Question Hi! Well, I don't really want to give my age out but it seems like you have the correct answer anyway, so yeah. Seddiegirl98 21:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Ok! No biggie. :)Cartoonprincess 22:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey princess! iStart Over (NEW BLOG) HEEEEY Cartoonprincess! Whatcha doin'? I made a new blog, a commerical though. Check it out, I bet you'll like it! Hello! I don't know why, but I have a feeling you're BunnyBoo50, so I'm going to check your blog posts first! lol Cartoonprincess 14:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sam as Antagonist Hey, can you give me a link to a Creddie fanfiction where Sam is the main antagonist? Like, in the Seddie comments, you said you've read ones like that. I just wana see what they story is like. Thanks! Seddiegirl98 16:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 LOL! When I said "antagonist", I meant that she seemed to be written like the "bad guy" who only gets in the way of Creddie, instead of the mutual friend that she should be written as. I didn't really mean that she was like the evil villian in the story, although that's sort of the way they portray her. I can still get you the link to the fanfiction I read that was like that, but it wasn't the same one that I said I hated. I actually kinda like this one. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5538376/1/iDance_With_Freddie Cartoonprincess 16:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction I just wanted to say, thanks for the link to the fanfictin. It really helped! Seddiegirl98 17:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 You're welcome! Anytime, girl! ;) Cartoonprincess 18:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup Of course we can chat everytime, thanx 4 your messageMazznick 03:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello How did you hear about me? I never left! I love Sam and Spencer, and love iReunite with Missy and iTwins. I also watch Victorious, Wizards, The Suite Life, Phineas and Ferb, and lots of stuff on Discovery and Science channels. -- 'SeddieBerserker' '(talk)''' 02:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow! We seem to have a lot of stuff in common! I watch a lot of the shows you mentioned. I heard that you were one of the administrators but I had never actually seen you on any of the pages, so I just kind of assumed that you fell off the face of the earth or something! lol I love Sam and Spencer, too! iCarly's just a good show, in general. Which, of course, you already know. :) Cartoonprincess 14:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC):D Creddie - Seddie hi cartoonprincess..... I'm a new member and I just read your (about me) page, and I was wI wondering : you said you were a creddier and after (iKiss) you became a Seddier...... did you make the switch because of one episode?!?!?! it doesn't make any sense to me!!!!! not trying to be rude, just wondering..... Well, that's not exactly how it happened. Honestly, I liked and supported Creddie up until late season 2, but, somewhere along the lines, I just realized how adorable Seddie was, and you can't deny that the kiss was cute... Cartoonprincess 20:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hi cartoonprincess i am a creddier and i like to be a friend with you so i hope you like me because i'm new on the website and i heard about you befor that you are a seddier and that you like to talk about that freddie and sam might love each other. now im not gonna say that he will date carly because im not the director and i don't know what is gonna happen in the next episodes Smileygirl 09:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) wanna be friends hi cartoonprincess it's me again: i don't whant you to understand me wrong i have nothing against any Seddier I mean in the end (as what my friend smilygirl said) I'm not the director and I can't make Creddie happen, I just hope it happens..... it's up to the director.. so i don't HATE any Seddies i mean i don't even know any of them (I'm not that kind of girls) so maybe we could get to know each other better and just be friends..... what do you say???? It's cool! Sure, we can be friends!!! :) Wait a second, what's your name? Sign with 4 tildes (~) please! Cartoonprincess 22:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) HELP!! HELP ME! I NEED HELP! Bunnyboo50 What do you need help with? :( Cartoonprincess 23:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, your a Seddier right, just like me. Well, I losing my cofidence in Seddie, and that is ''soo ''not good! I need help! Oh dear! That sounds serious! Why are you losing your confidence? Cartoonprincess 00:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It is mainly has something to do with C-R-E-D-D-I-E, creddie! I'm losing my marbles! Well, snap out of it! You DO NOT want to go to the dark side, trust me! Cartoonprincess 00:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You mean to the dark side of Creddie. Honestly, this is a good talk, and kind of creepy at the same time. LOL! Cartoonprincess 00:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:@ Hey There! Awesome! and hehe most people say that even in real life they say that too cause im so tall!!! :D Nice pic! Cartoonprincess 00:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) FFF T oops..... sorry I didn't know, I'm new on the wiki, anyway my nickname is (FFF T) I'm 13 years old, and I think I can say your my first friend on the wiki...... FFF T 15:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) What an honor!!! I have a feeling we'll be really good friends! :) Are you a boy or a girl? (Just out of curiousity.) Cartoonprincess 16:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) hello cartoonprincess my nickname is smileygirl and i am asking you to be my friend.i'm 13 years old and i don't really know how to speak english very well cause i'm not american...i'm syrian and i'd like to be a friend of someone who's not arabian...like you so i hope you accept my invitation. Smileygirl 09:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I would love to be friends with you! :) So, yes I accept your invitation!!! Cartoonprincess 14:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! hi cartoonprincess: it's a great honor to be your friend too...... I'm a girl and I think your a girl too from the word (princess) right?!?!?! so anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm not from America I'm from Syria, Actually Smileygirl and I are bestfriends, we even go to the same school, she really is a nice girl...... C U FFF T 21:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm a boy! Just kidding!!!! LOL! That's cool that you're friends with Smileygirl. I wish my friends were into iCarly. Then, again, I'm a little older than the normal demographic. (I think it's like, 9-15, and I'm 16.) Cartoonprincess 22:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cartoongirlygirl!(sorry if your a tomboy) I think your awesome and I hope we'll be great friends on this wiki. Since you love cartoons so much do you like Tom and Jerry and Spongebob? You soooo nice. I'm so random haha. I wana be just like you!! I wana make blogs and fanfictions and earn a lot of badges like you you you!! Sorry I'm such a dork and I"m so weird. Might as well be known and Cat Valentine #2 lol. Well anyway my name is Angelina but you can call me Angela. Hope you can reply :) I'm so flattered that you feel that way! Thank you so much!!!! I never dreamed that I would become a role model on this wiki! I kinda like Tom and Jerry but it's not my favorite. I like Seasons 1-3 of Spongebob, but I can't stand the rest of it. Don't worry, it's pretty easy to earn badges, so you'll earn as many as me in no time! Maybe even more!!!! You just need to be dedicated and collaborate, a lot! And you are not weird or a dork. Trust me, I'm probably 10 times dorkier than you are!!!! ;D Cartoonprincess 17:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hi! I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you for all your interesting blogs! I've loved all of them so much! You pick such awesome topics to talk about, and I love it! Thanks! Seddiegirl98 23:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 You're welcome!!! Thank you for commenting on the blogs and encouraging me to continue with all your nice feedback!!! You really are a great friend!!! :D Cartoonprincess 23:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks! You're an awesome friend, too! You're on Christmas break, right? I am, and my FACS teacher gave out this big laundry assignment that's due Monday. Ugh!!! I still haven't started it. And there was no promo for iCarly!!!! So, they show one for BTR and Victorious, but not iCarly???? Come on, Nick, come on!!!! So, yeah, this day hasn't been going too great for me, as you can see. Seddiegirl98 02:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 It's OK. That's fine. You can totally quote me on that. Giantapplepie 00:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Giantapplepie Something new? Did you receive something new recently? Katydidit 07:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No. but I'll check! ;) Cartoonprincess 14:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) it's me again..... hi cartoonprincess....... how did you became so popular on the wiki????!!!! did you just wrote lots of comments?!?!?!?! or was it something else?!?!?!?! FFF T 17:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC)